The power of sight
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: What did Amy Valentine do to get herself into this situation? The answer is simple: She trusted the wrong person and it might cost her more than she ever thought she would have to give up.


Blood Ties Fan fiction

He had a plan in his mind and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way of making sure it came true. It was going like clockwork so far and the cop wouldn't even see it coming until it was too late. But there was only one flaw in his plan and that was if anyone had any means of finding him.

Mendoza was at the police station searching for Mike Celluci so he could make the deal and get Fitzroy. He walked through the office area where there were probably a half dozen cops dotted around. He then found Celluci at his desk looking through his files.

He then showed Celluci the file of Delphine whom Fitzroy had killed 60 years ago. The beautiful brunette who was murdered and taken away from the world never to be able to see the beauty of it again. He left the photo with the cop and then turned around to ask a question. It was now that the opportunity presented itself, the cops guard was down and he could get to him.

"If Fitzroy were taken care of, would there be anyone able to find him?" Mendoza said to a shocked Mike. It was exactly the emotion he was going for.

Celluci looked at the man and then turned to face him properly. "There is one person who could pose a threat to finding him." He got out another file. It had the name A Valentine on it. He then took the file photo and slid it over to Mendoza. He looked at the photo very carefully as if to memorise every conture of her face.

"This girl knows everything bad that happens in the city before it occurs. She'll be the one who will know where Fitzroy will be." Celluci said. His voice holding no emotion.

"This girl is 20 years old, has shoulder length auburn hair. She's 5ft7 and has brown eyes." Celluci read the physical description from the personal file.

"How will she know where Fitzroy would be?" Mendoza said and was about to cast the photo aside. Celluci put the file away and sat in his chair with his arms crossed.

"She's heavily psychic. If something happens then she'll know." Celluci said and then turned away to get back to his work. "She'll be at The Winsdor, it's an art museum. She has a show going on but it should be finished by now. With that Mendoza walk out of the building. This is left Mike thinking: What had he just done? It was too late to take it back now.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amy had just finished what was a hectic day of talking to other artists and critics about her friend's latest work. Well for her own safety her PA was playng her and she was playing the PA. It was just a way of keeping all those concerned happy. Plus it gave Mika a chance to have some fun and play rich artist. Amy would always smile and just get on with the work she was given. It was also a good ploy to see what the art critics really thought of her work. Sometimes it was good sometimes it was bad.

What was strange that she hadn't had an episode all day. To her it was usually classed as a terrible thing because it meant something else was in play.

When she was walking the familiar route home when she felt like someone was following her and she turned to find no one standing there.

But chills were going down her spine and her senses were on red alert which usually happened when something was up. She walked on when she felt a presence behind her.

"A Valentine I presume." The strange blonde haired man said as he appeared behind her. "I must say that you don't look like the regular psychics." He said and grabbed her and when she tried to yell for help, he put his hand over her mouth. He then forced her to move with him into another alley.

When there was no one else around Mendoza let Amy go and she turned around to face him. "Is this about Henry Fitzroy?" She questioned him and could tell by the look on his face that the answer was yes, it was about the graphic novelist. "Why can't you just let him be? I know what he did but it was nearly 300 years ago."

"Then you should be feeling the same way I do because she didn't deserve to die and become a foul beast like Fitzroy is. You're the only one who would know have to have nothing get in my way of getting Fitzroy and eradicating his existence from this earth." Mendoza replied and then grabbed her arm again and proceeded to lead her towards his car and pushed her into the back seat.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They arrived at this run down church that hadn't been used for years. There was a dust in the air that wouldn't settle and gave the church an eerie look.

Mendoza pulled Amy from the car and led her into the building. Amy recognised the place now, it was in one of the episode she had had 2 weeks ago.

The wallpaper had been torn off in places and there was a thick layer of dust on all of the furniture.

Mendoza forced Amy to move along to another room not too far away.

The room they moved into had a cross in the centre and chains attached to it. There was also a table which had tubes and what looked like a medieval catheter on it.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked Mendoza when he moved her towards another set of chains almost right in front of the cross.

She was then chained up and locked in a position in which she could barely stand "Why me?" She asked him as he poured something into a goblet.

"Because you are a psychic and have powers beyond that of normal people. You see what is not meant to be shown and what will happen. I can't have you alerting Miss Nelson to my plans." Mendoza said before turning back to her.

"Did Celluci tell you about me?" She said as she tried to stay upright. He was avoiding her look and ignoring her so he wouldn't have to answer it. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

Her response shook him a little. "He did." Mendoza turned to see her face contort with emotional pain. "What you expected him to protect your secret? He wants to see the vampire gone more than he wants to protect you."

"YOU LIAR!" She screamed as she saw him leave the room. She knew she wouldn't see him again for a while.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amy looked around the room that she was locked in and thought about what she was going to do now. The one person she trusted on the damn Met Police had just gone and betrayed her. It hurt more than anything because he promised that he would never tell anyone about her.

'If i wasn't chained to the fucking ceiling and fearing for my own existence and that of the vampire i will be meeting for the first time soon then this would make a great picture.' She thought to herself. The room was decadent and smoky with a feeling of medieval times. It was a place she never wanted to see again after she got out of the situation she was embroiled in.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was a few hours later when Amy had tried continuously to escape and had only managed to cause herself damage. Her wrists were biting at the chains and she had started to bleed a little.

'I have to get out of here.' She thought to herself as she struggled still. She felt the blood run down her wrists but there was not a damn thing she could do about that. She looked around again but couldn't see a way that she was going to get out of this creepy place.

'I am going to have to see how this plays out. Maybe I can stop what I saw from happening.' She thought and heard the doors open from outside. She saw Mendoza bring in Fitzroy, who had the 'Illuminacion del Sol' attached to his chest.

"What are you doing to him?" Amy said as she saw Mendoza put Henry into the chains and locked him into place.

"Only trying to free his immortal soul, maybe I should do the same for you." He was standing over Henry and started to fold one of the spikes into itself and it seemed to hurt Henry more. "Free you from the pain and the horrors you are forced to bear witness to everyday."

She just watched Mendoza torture the poor vampire and there wasn't much she could do at this point.


End file.
